Peter Sizelove
'Peter Sizelove '(born May 27, 1996) is an American cinematographer, and screenwriter. Sizelove made his start on youtube under the name "Darkblade2014" by creating short stop-motion clips. Sizelove has since posted his work on PeterSizeloveTV. Early Life Born in Honolulu, Hawaii and raised on the island of Kauai. His father was an accountant and photographer. When Sizelove was about five, his father would take him on shoots covering landscapes and abandoned buildings. His father would buy disposable film cameras for him so young Sizelove could shoot too. Darkblade2014 On March 15, 2008 Sizelove created his Darkblade2014account, taking inspiration from youtuber Raiyneofgailin. Using the figurine recreations of popular Final Fantasy characters Sizelove made animation short films such as Vincent vs Roxas and F.P.A - Tragedies. In 2009, Darkblade2014 disappeared for unknown reasons for a year, but made his return on May 12, 2010 with FCC War at Sunrise. Unfortunately, FCC War was his last upload on the channel. Though Sizelove has not disclosed whether or not he'll ever return to the channel. PeterSizeloveTv In early 2011, Sizelove created PeterSizeloveTv, orginally emulating the video style of ShaneDawsonTv and mixed variety show structure. It was also during this time that he began collaborating with Kailer Scopacasa on the Kaimakana007 channel. Over the course of two years Sizelove began creating more stand alone narratives such as Frank's Summer Vacation featuring Scopacasa as the lead. However it's not until late 2012 that Sizelove created what he claims he found his style of storytelling through low-light cinematography. On November 6, 2012, Sleepless was released on youtube. Sleepless, starring Scopacasa, cetered around an insomniac named Daniel who succeeds in getting his rest through apparent suicide. It has often been speculated that the short film glorifies self-destruction but no comment has surfaced from Sizelove claiming it was. Front Seat In early April, Sizelove with the help of Rheme Ragasa established the Front Seat channel. Sizelove was a Co-Host of the show as well as the editor of the show. Feature Films and Notable Short Films In the midst of producing content for PeterSizeloveTv Sizelove had made his first feature length film Without a Home, which is available for free streaming on Youtube. Without a Home, released March 26, 2012, was a pivotal point for Sizelove as it had been the first time he had written an industry standard script. Following Without a Home, On April 6, 2013, Sizelove had released a short film called Burn. Unlike many of Sizelove's previous work, Burn featured Chase Benjamin in it's leading role rather than Kailer Scopacasa. However, Scopacasa did play a minor role alongside McKenna Pascua and Sizelove himself. Also unlike Sizelove's previous work, Burn was written solely by Sizelove. Burn also featured an orginal score by Nicholas Trpkovski, credited as Nikolai Trkovski, and orginal music from McKenna Pascua. In May 2013 Sizelove anounced a new title in works under the name of "The Fighter" that would eventually become Monsters & Men. With this particular project Sizelove took to the internet for crowd funding under the website of Fundrazr stating an $800.00 budget. Luckily, he made his goal outside of the website through the means of family, friends and donations. Monsters & Men has been associated with extreme acts of violence and strong language making it the first real mature film to come from the filmmaker. Music Peter Sizelove branched out to music creation in late August. On August 19, 2014, Sizelove published the song La Luna (Single) and made his start as a musical artist. Several months later on November 4, 2014, his International Market EP was released. International Market is available for free download and stream on his Soundcloud: Peter-Sizelove